Yalta
by Nellana
Summary: OS. La conférence de Yalta est le point d'orgue de l'organisation alliée pour préparer l'après-guerre. C'est aussi l'occasion pour Alfred d'enfin rencontrer la nation russe, et de créer quelques étincelles...


Miou tout le monde !

Petit texte sur une conférence dont on a entendu parler, bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : rien n'a changé, Himaruya possède toujours Hetalia.

* * *

1945.

La guerre allait se terminer. Enfin.

Après des années de lutte acharnée, les puissances de l'Axe allaient être défaites par les Alliés. Les criminels allaient pouvoir être jugés et les innocents secourus, l'économie allait pouvoir être relancée dans toute l'Europe et les nations allaient pouvoir commencer à se redresser.

Mais cette fois, il allait falloir veiller à ne pas répéter les mêmes erreurs. Francis, bien qu'extrêmement affaibli par la guerre, avait lourdement insisté auprès d'Arthur et de tout le monde. Hors de question de refaire un traité humiliant pour les perdants et d'entretenir une haine viscérale entre les uns et les autres.

À contrecoeur, tous s'étaient rendus à la logique de son argument. Cependant, les dirigeants des grands pays vainqueurs avaient décidé de faire une réunion entre eux afin de se mettre d'accord sur les points principaux, et ce avant même la fin de la guerre.

La date et le lieu avaient été fixés au début de février à Yalta, dans le palais de Livadia. Churchill et Arthur, Roosevelt et Alfred, Staline et Ivan. Personne d'autre en dehors d'un sérieux mais discret dispositif de sécurité.

Moins d'un mois auparavant, Arthur avait eu une sérieuse discussion avec son fils pour l'avertir de l'importance de préparer une alliance, un front uni pour empêcher le déferlement du communisme en Europe. Alfred l'avait d'abord pris à la légère, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que son père anglais était vraiment inquiet à l'idée de la puissance et de la dangerosité de cet Ivan, que l'américain n'avait encore jamais rencontré.

Le jour dit, ils arrivèrent ensemble dans le bâtiment, entourés de quelques gardes du corps et accompagnés de leurs dirigeants. Ceux-ci se dirigèrent directement vers le bureau principal, désireux de commencer au plus vite les négociations. On prévint les hauts responsables de l'Union Soviétique que leurs semblables étaient arrivés, et Staline descendit immédiatement pour ne rien manquer des débuts de conspirations des fers de lance du capitalisme.

Arthur, épuisé par le voyage et la fatigue de son peuple, fit signe à Alfred qu'il allait les rejoindre pour pouvoir au moins s'asseoir. Même le maintien militaire et l'uniforme impeccable ne suffisaient plus à dissimuler l'épuisement de la fière nation anglaise.

Alfred passa quant à lui quelques secondes à observer le lieu et la disposition générale du bâtiment. Excès de prudence ne saurait nuire lorsque l'on est une personne importante dans un endroit inconnu.

Des pas dans l'escalier principal attirèrent son oreille, puis son regard. Une nation descendait à son tour pour assister à la conférence privée. Le grand manteau militaire orné d'une seule médaille faisait ressortir la taille et la carrure imposante du représentant russe, qui semblait écraser par sa seule présence chaque personne qui se trouvait dans la même pièce. Une immense écharpe blanche couvrait son cou et adoucissait de façon surprenante l'allure générale du personnage.

Mais au-delà de son allure générale, ce fut son visage qui frappa Alfred. Des cheveux d'un blond si clair qu'ils pourraient passer pour argentés. Des yeux d'une couleur comme il n'en avait jamais vue, même son frère n'avait pas un violet pareil. Un sourire qui aurait pu passer pour accueillant et enfantin, mais qui laissait en réalité percevoir un caractère hautain et froid.

L'américain fut immédiatement fasciné par cet être si différent de lui et des autres nations qu'il connaissait. Il ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il s'était immobilisé, subjugué par l'apparition de la nation russe qui finissait de s'approcher de lui.

Le petit sourire devint amusé et Ivan lui tendit la main pour le saluer.

\- приветик. _T__ак ч__T__о__герой__американский__, __э__T__о__T__ы_... _я__Иван__Брагинский_.

Sans le vouloir, Alfred fit une tête un peu ahurie. Il ne parlait pas un mot de russe et n'avait donc rien compris à ce que le représentant venait de lui dire. Celui-ci remarqua rapidement l'incompréhension de son interlocuteur, eut un petit rire, et répéta dans sa langue avec un très léger accent.

\- Bonjour. Alors le héros américain, c'est toi... Je suis Ivan Bradinsky.

Si la pointe de moquerie était manifeste, Alfred choisit de ne pas s'en formaliser immédiatement. Au lieu de ça, il serra la main qui était tendue et répondit avec un clin d'oeil et une pose de héros de comics.

\- I'm the hero ! Moi c'est Alfred F. Jones.

En une seconde, Ivan jaugea son interlocuteur, mais bien malin qui aurait pu deviner ses conclusions. Il fit simplement un sourire charmant et se détourna pour aller rejoindre son dirigeant.

\- J'ai hâte d'apprendre à te connaître, fit-il simplement avec un dernier regard.

Laissé seul, Alfred déglutit difficilement et se demanda quel sens il devait donner aux dernières paroles du russe. L'aura de puissance qui émanait de cette nation le fascinait complètement, et les avertissements de son père lui revinrent en tête comme une gifle. Dangereux. Il comprenait mieux, à présent.

Il se reprit bien vite en se rappelant qu'en tant que héros, il devait sauver le monde de la guerre, mais aussi des dictatures et que par conséquent il ne devait pas plier face au communisme. Toute sa contenance retrouvée, il se dirigea dans la salle qu'il ouvrit sans la moindre considération pour le regard plein de reproches de son président.

Il constata rapidement que Russie et Etats-Unis n'allaient pas s'entendre. Mais alors pas du tout. En fait ils s'opposaient même sur presque tous les points. Au fil des jours, il apparaissait de plus en plus évident qu'ils allaient devenir les deux Grands de cette planète quand la guerre serait finie. La seule chose sur laquelle dirigeants et nations semblaient d'accord, c'était pour dire qu'il n'y aurait de la place que pour un.

Mais les prunelles améthystes ne le lâchaient pas, et si la plupart du temps le désaccord ou la colère étaient clairement lisibles, Alfred interceptait parfois des regards qui restaient indéchiffrables pour lui. Et il avait de plus en plus de mal à nier qu'il était fasciné par ce fichu Ivan Bradinsky. Fort heureusement, sa conscience lui permettait encore de fuir certaines interrogations en lui fournissant une solution de facilité. Le russe allait de toute évidence être son prochain adversaire, il était parfaitement normal qu'il ressente autant d'intérêt pour lui.

Au bout de sept jours, les trois puissances arrivèrent enfin à s'accorder sur les secteurs clés et préparèrent leur départ. Arthur partit le premier, pressé par Churchill qui savait à quel point il était important de présenter son rapport rapidement. Le britannique eut à peine le temps de serrer son fils dans ses bras que le moteur de la voiture se mettait impatiemment à tourner.

Roosevelt lança aussitôt après un regard clair à son représentant pour lui signifier qu'il avait intérêt à ne pas traîner. Celui-ci l'ignora royalement mais remonta tout de même pour vérifier une dernière fois qu'il n'avait laissé aucun objet personnel ou compromettant dans sa chambre. C'était le cas, et il referma la porte l'esprit tranquille.

\- Jones !

Alfred se retourna immédiatement vers la voix qui l'avait interpellé et se retrouva face à Ivan, qui s'approcha rapidement de lui.

\- Salut dude, c'est pas que je t'aime pas mais on a une guerre à finir, haha ! fit-il en s'éloignant.

\- Attends.

Un peu surpris, Alfred s'arrêta puis se retourna juste à temps pour voir son interlocuteur observer le couloir désert. Alfred se demanda un instant le pourquoi de ce genre de vérifications, alors que tout le monde ou presque était parti.

La seconde d'après, il avait sa réponse. Ivan venait de le plaquer dos contre le mur, en enserrant ses poignets pour l'empêcher de se défendre.

\- What th...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir son exclamation. Les lèvres de son adversaire se plaquèrent sur les siennes, et à travers ce baiser il sentit immédiatement toute la tension des jours qui venaient de s'écouler. Son hésitation ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde. Alfred répondit au désir avec ardeur, évacuant à son tour la tension qu'il avait ressentie pendant une semaine.

Pendant cinq minutes, il s'explorèrent autant qu'ils le purent, usant de leurs mains avec l'envie évidente que l'intensité de leur baiser le laissait deviner.

Ils finirent par s'éloigner de quelques centimètres, le regard brûlant et la respiration sifflante. Mais paradoxalement, ils étaient un peu plus calmes. Les cheveux en bataille, l'uniforme froissé, ils se séparèrent un peu plus et Alfred put se décoller du mur. En se mordant la lèvre, il comprit que les années à venir risquaient d'être bien plus intenses que ce qu'il s'imaginait.

\- Si je te trouve sur mon territoire sans y avoir été invité après la fin de la guerre... initia Ivan.

Alfred ne répondit pas mais haussa les sourcils de façon interrogative.

\- Je ne serai pas aussi calme, acheva-t-il.

En parlant, il remit délicatement en place quelques-unes des mèches blondes de l'américain. Celui-ci comprit le message et rougit violemment. Mais le défi était trop beau pour que la jeune superpuissance ne le relève pas.

\- Ça vaut pour l'inverse aussi, répliqua-t-il d'un air fier.

Un air étonné se peignit sur le visage d'Ivan, qui fut cependant vite remplacé par un regard à la fois amusé et intéressé.

\- Il me tarde de voir ça. Tu devrais y aller, ton président t'attend, ajouta-t-il l'air de rien.

Alfred grommela deux ou trois mots incompréhensibles et s'éloigna. Il eut besoin de quelques pas pour retrouver son habituelle allure assurée, et entendit de loin un dernier commentaire qui lui remit le feu au joues.

\- Ta mèche a pris une forme de coeur. C'est mignon.

* * *

Voilà, ptit OS rapide mais j'espère que ça vous aura plu.

Bisous à tous et plein de chocolats pour vous !


End file.
